She Is
by JackTheRiPper
Summary: In his mind he is always losing her, because he knows that he can never have her.


A/N This is a strangely written fic. I don't know if anyone will like it, I might rewrite it, I just don't know how yet.

Reviews would be helpful and nice, it's been awhile since I've written anything so be kind.

Draco/Ginny

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I have nothing.

* * *

**She Is**

* * *

She is laying on the ground, on the rich green grass. Her hair a vibrant fire, the contrast is maddening, her peaceful smile even more. 

And he is watching, eyes envious, focused on the feast mere metres before him. His gaze is hard and soft, focused so intently, desperate for a taste of her. He has been watching her for far too long, without action to satisfy his growing hunger. He knows that he should stop, but he's drawn to her, she is too beautiful, too pure, too many things that he can never touch again.

She is sleeping, on the verge of waking, but the sun makes her drowsy, its heat soothing. She is unaware of the eyes watching her. She is preoccupied with fantasy, of a dark haired boy who she's not supposed to want back.

He has given up on reason, names, a world where he can't have her. He is taking a chance, giving in to the moment. She is layed out before him, his steps are silent as he makes his way towards her. She is even more beautiful asleep than awake. He is careful to make his movements without sound. He is risking everything just to touch her.

She is oblivious to the boy that is leaning over her, whose expression is unlike one she has ever seen on his cruel face. She is being tormented by a kiss that never happened, by the pain of having been rescued.

He dares to kneel closer to her, dares to reach a hand barely touching her cheek. She stirs, and his heart pounds, his thoughts screaming for him to leave her be. As she settles down, he is determined to get what he wants. He caresses her cheek, barely, softly, in such wonderment. She is as soft as a rose petal, as supple. He brushes his thumb against her lips, contemplates stealing a kiss. He is so close to her, not close enough.

She feels him barely, trapped in her mind, dreams of another, so much like the boy who is enraptured by her. She is so very near reality.

He is barely breathing. He is leaning down for a kiss, his lips brush hers, but it is not enough. He presses his lips against hers, and he is in heaven for a moment.

She isn't dreaming anymore, and someone is kissing her. She opens her eyes and gasps at the boy she sees. She is too surprised, and his eyes tell her that he is too, that he is panicking, it is unnoticeable. She is amazed by the play of emotions on his face, by the softness she sees in him.

He is running away from her. Thoughts unfocused, thinking of the consequences. He is ashamed that he is running away from her, he doesn't know what he's doing anymore.

She is watching him run, and then she is after him, he is running towards the castle, and as he nears it he is slowing down. She is almost to him, and then she is and she's grabbing his arm. He turns to her, and she is kissing him.

He is stunned for a second and then he is kissing her back, and then he is holding her, caressing her.

She is holding onto him, she doesn't want him to stop. She is amazed at her actions, but she is lost in his. And now she is not thinking at all. She is lost in feeling and all thoughts of Tom leave her.

He is desperate for the feel of her. His kiss reflects his need, it is hard and needy and consuming. Then it is soft and warm as they stand there for so very long.

Someone calls her name, and then she is running through the doors of Hogwarts.

* * *

He is left empty, he is dissappointed, he is broken, he is dead inside. 

He is sleeping against a tree, his face is soft but pained. She is leaning over him and then she kisses him.

He is startled awake. Eyes open, blind, all he sees is red. And then he is kissing her, one hand grasping her arm, the other wrapped around her waist drawing her on top of him. And he is desperate for her.

And then she is smiling at him and he is relieved.

In his mind he is always losing her, because he knows that he can never have her. Because boys like him can't have girls like her. She is too beautiful, too good, too pure, too many things that he can never have again.


End file.
